


The Space Between [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The space between our wicked lies is where we</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Hope to keep safe from the pain...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between [FANVID]

Download: [The Space Between](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/The_Space_Between_1.7.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyAIfqTjn9Q&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=58) (Note: Not all vids available in all countries)  
Music: "The Space Between" by The Dave Matthews Band

 

Hutch POV

The next vid had to be by one of my most favorite musicians, Dave Matthews. I took a DMB song and used a live acoustic version, where it's just Dave and his friend Tim Reynolds, both on acoustic guitars and nothing else. I'd used this song as inspiration for a TPM story in years prior, and now I had the ability to use the actual song.

I focused on Season Four, where things were obviously becoming strained, both on the show and behind the scenes. The actors weren't happy and the show suffered—seems the writers weren't happy, either. It all showed, but it sure made for some lovely angst onscreen. Of all the scenes in the vid, only two weren't from Season Four, but they weren't critical ones—they didn't show Hutch's face to betray the lack of mustache.

This song is about how the singer and his lover are having strained relations—but they want to work it out. They love each other too much to leave and love each other too much to stay. They're fighting for the very existence of their love, and love is all they need.

I primarily used the scenes and thoughts from "Sweet Revenge" and "Starsky vs. Hutch", to show anger, remorse, and downright fear of loss. Hutch tells the story—Starsky is nearly fatally shot, and even does die and must be resuscitated via electric paddle—while Hutch silently pleads with him to live, that he'll meet him in the space between, all they need is love. That final shot is a favorite of mine, from an episode directed by Paul Michael Glaser (Starsky). I've learned a lot about direction in pulling clips for vids, and PMG is a favorite of mine. He takes many cues from S&H director Sutton Roley, whom I also adore and use several show clips of his in my vidding, as well.


End file.
